Under Garments
by Forever-Furuba
Summary: Dawn wants Sunny's help picking out a gown for a formal event. They discover some unexpected benefits to one dress in particular. (Post-Movie)


"Can you actually fly in that?"

"Carefully. It's not as heavy as it looks." Dawn smoothed some of the ruffles on her bodice down towards her dome-shaped skirt. "The leaves are a bit rigid, so I can't really sit down, but this isn't really a 'sit down' event; more of a 'stand completely still and listen to speeches' event."

"With how far it sticks out from your legs, you could sneak me in for company and nobody would notice."

"You wouldn't have much room." Dawn opened her wings and lifted off, tilting the outer layer of her skirt so Sunny could see the underskirts. "I've got a few layers of carnation petals underneath to keep it all looking just so. You'd need to stand basically between my legs."

Dawn and Sunny both flushed at that mental image. Sunny ran one finger down his short beard with a thoughtful expression.

"You know … if you hovered instead of standing, you could keep your knees apart so I'd fit better. The skirt's long enough it wouldn't be obvious."

"Except for my wings open and moving. And if I started cocooning, feeling you there …" She blushed brighter but looked equally thoughtful. "Do you wanna try having sex like that? Here and now, I mean. We could pretend we're doing it right in front of everyone without them knowing."

"That'd be so hot." Sunny didn't think he'd ever have the nerve to pleasure Dawn under the eyes of the entire Court or that she'd ever want to do it for real, but as a game the idea excited him. "Just a sec." He took off his hat and pushed back his tall hair so it stuck out behind his head, and borrowed a ribbon from Dawn's crowded vanity to tie it in place, leaving his hat on her stool. "Instead of me crawling under all those skirts, how about you fly over me, and when I can touch your ankles, you come straight down?"

"Yeah, that'll keep the skirts looking smooth. For stealth. But go stand by my bed first, _just_ in case we tip over."

Sunny stood by the rose and Dawn engulfed him in her skirts. It was like being inside of a bud about to bloom – dark and warm and lovely-smelling, with her bent legs on either side of him like especially shapely pistils.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Kind of muffled, but yeah."

"Okay, it just occurred to me that we're going to have to skip a _lot_ of the foreplay with this setup."

"Well, how about I set the stage? We're in the Throne Room. The Court surrounds us. People have been droning on and on with their speeches, and we both have to keep totally quiet, and I have to stay still and keep a straight face. Which is when I feel your hand on my thigh."

Sunny stroked upward and inward from her knee to where one thigh would rub against the other if Dawn were posed modestly.

"Yes … like that," she whispered. "I'm going to go 'into character' now."

Dawn really did have lovely legs. Trim and muscular, with a layer of fat softening her curves enough for Sunny's fingers to dig in when he clutched the back of her other thigh. He couldn't see what he was doing under the dress but he could definitely feel. Sunny followed Dawn's muscles with his hands, wrapping up and down her legs, avoiding a couple of spots where he knew Dawn was ticklish. On his third stroke up her legs, Sunny reached up further. His hands skimmed her buttocks and found the waistband of her tights.

Dawn's legs parted a little further.

He pulled her tights down over her hips and past the bend of her knees, exposing the rougher softness of her skin and hair. He only bared one of her legs entirely, leaving the other covered from her calf down, so he could more easily help her get her tights back on later.

Dawn was starting to quiver at Sunny's touch. Her carefully steady breathing was loud in his ears. He could picture her long fingers tensing against her overskirt, wanting to clench into fists but not willing to in front of their imagined witnesses. Sunny kissed each of Dawn's thighs.

Timing it to match one of her inhales, so she could disguise any gasping, he dragged one finger up the folds of her labia.

Dawn had a sensitive fleshy 'lip' on either side of her vaginal opening, with two wider, slightly less sensitive folds framing these, and hair all around it – curly and yellow like on her head, but coarsely textured like her wing scales. Her clitoris was hidden at the top of the fold, but it would peek out once Sunny got down to business.

She was already sticky and damp. Sunny stroked her again. He pulled his index and middle fingers up and down the crease between her inner and outer folds, his nails skimming the base of the crease the way she liked, the motion rubbing her inner folds against one another.

Dawn's breathing and her legs were beginning to shake. He shrugged her bare leg onto his shoulder and groped her buttocks to steady her. She let him have some of her weight – not all of it, he was sure, but enough to be no longer wholly dependent on her wings – and her breathing evened out again. Her heel pressed into the arch of his back.

With the hand not helping to hold Dawn up, Sunny put his thumb between her labial folds and into her vagina. She clenched around him. Sunny rotated his thumb in slow circles. Dawn's vagina clenched and relaxed rhythmically.

Sunny withdrew his thumb and inserted his first two fingers instead. He curled his third finger into his palm. His thumb rubbed her clitoris with the same circular motion as before, though much tighter. Dawn made a high-pitched noise he could barely hear.

Fairy men supposedly had prehensile penises, to hold onto their partner if they mated in flight. Sunny wasn't sure if that was true, especially now that he knew about cocooning; how fairies reflexively wrapped their wings around themselves during sex. Dawn hadn't known either – when he'd asked, she told him she hadn't known about that rumour when the Royal Physician first explained sex to her, and it only seemed to come up in the same sort of stories that claimed a fairy's wings were an erogenous zone, and she hadn't gotten around to asking if it was true before realizing she was in love with Sunny. Sunny, being an elf, did not have a prehensile penis.

But Sunny was very good with his hands, curling and flexing his fingers to rub and stroke her most sensitive places as he thrust. Her inner walls squeezing him felt like Dawn was trying to draw him ever more deeply inside of her.

Dawn's clitoris throbbed against Sunny's thumb and her other leg wrapped around him tight and she shook. Sunny kept absolutely still during her orgasm, trying to brace himself in case she had been right and they were about to fall over.

They stayed upright.

Sunny licked Dawn's vaginal fluids from his fingers so his hand wouldn't be as sticky. He adjusted Dawn's legs so that both her thighs rested on his shoulders. He cupped her buttocks in his hands and squeezed the pliant flesh. Her legs tightened around him in response. Sunny suckled her clitoris.

Dawn made the high noise again. He wondered if she was biting her lips on the inside or openly covering her mouth.

He laved her clitoris with his tongue. Sunny enjoyed how Dawn tasted – surprisingly salty, considering her sweet disposition and a fairy's primarily sugar-based diet, with a tang of something else he didn't quite have words for. He licked down her labia and put his tongue in her vagina. He couldn't reach as deeply with his tongue as he could with his fingers, but his tongue was more flexible.

Sunny's hands on Dawn's buttocks kept her steady. He could feel her wavering above him, could feel her pulse on his tongue through her clitoris when he sucked it, could feel her second orgasm approaching from the way her vaginal walls were clamping when he lapped at that. He did his best to stay slow and steady, to move in ways Dawn could predict, still distantly aware of the game of stealth that had set this in motion.

Dawn rocked her pelvis against his face. She stroked Sunny's back with her feet, sliding them up and down in the confines of her bulky dress. If Sunny hadn't been wearing his overalls, he thought she might have slid one or both feet under his shirt.

She made the nearly-inaudible noise for a third time as she had her second orgasm – or perhaps she actually cried out, and Sunny just couldn't hear her because her thighs were clenched around his ears. She let him go, shakily, and her legs slid from his shoulders. Sunny interpreted that as a signal the sex was over, and pulled Dawn's tights back on.

There was a rush like wind when she took off. Sunny blinked at the light and air of Dawn's bedroom.

"So," he asked, "was it … good?"

" _Amazing_." Her face was flushed and her eyes were squinty, with glee rather than to adjust to a change of light. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to wear this dress in public again without thinking about that."

"We should keep looking, then?"

"Oh, no. I am definitely picking this one."

* * *

I keep trying to write new chapters for _Taking the Feisty One_ , and I keep writing Potionless smut instead ...


End file.
